


Sweet dreams, I love

by Coldavenuestrawberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dahlias, Fluff, Keith & The Blade of Marmora - Freeform, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Language of Flowers, M/M, No Smut, Protective Boyfriends, Protective Krolia (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shklance Flower Exchange 2018, Sick Keith (Voltron), chrysanthemums, lilies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldavenuestrawberry/pseuds/Coldavenuestrawberry
Summary: It's my @shklanceflowerexchange gift for @ kaisylum on TumblrPrompts:Lilies (Beauty, Coquetry, Elegance, Sweetness)Dahlias (Dignity, Instability, My gratitude exceeds your care)Chrysanthemums (Cheerfulness under adversity, I love, Slighted Love)





	Sweet dreams, I love

Shiro has always been a light sleeper, with a soft touch is enough to wake him up, eyes open wide and he will hear the sound of his prosthetic arm activates and eyes frantically search the surrounding. It will take at least five minutes for his mind to catch up and he will try to calm down his breathing.

 

His condition gotten worse every day after he woke up in his evil clone body, hair all white and no feeling on his right arm. And Pidge starts calling him "Grandpa".

 

But he still feels grateful to live, to see the paladins, talks to real people and feels through his senses again. He almost cries when he first eats his meal after deca-phoebs trapped in the astral plane. Therapy sessions are also working, Shiro's night terrors come less when he's with someone close to him and they are always there for him.

 

All thanks to the most beautiful person with a fiery soul and galaxies eyes that Shiro will gladly be lost in their intense depth of them forever. Who saved Shiro countless times, even brought him back from the dead, barely escaped death himself numerous time to risk his life for him and still looks at Shiro with wonders and stars. Whom Shiro loves with every fiber of his being, the second person Shiro wants to spend his life with, always be there next to their side, the omega to his alpha.

 

The other person that Shiro feel deep adoration for is strangely another Alpha, a brave soldier with a golden heart, loyal to a fault and has the most charming smile he ever saw. Whenever he comes into the room, Shiro could feel something switches, lighter and brighter and the mood instantly brighten up with his upbeat character marches with silly jokes and bad pick up lines. Who despite wearing the happiest face, has the most insecurities in the three of them.

 

The two most important person in his life.

 

And now they are cuddling together next to him, safe and sound in his arms and Shiro couldn't be happier to be here, staring at their cute sleeping faces. Keith insists he sleeps on the outside and Shiro guesses this is somewhat a habit of being alert and prepare all the time.

 

He's usually the second person wakes up in the morning, exactly at five like clockwise and his body will be in full active mode. Keith always starts his day at the gym, working out until he satisfies with his new record then he will rush straight to the first task of tons of black paladin's responsibilities that day.

 

Breakfast is never a concept in his dictionary as Keith always forget he needs energy for his morning. However, he doesn't need it anyway since Keith can flawlessly accomplish more assignments than anyone in the Garrison with his determination and devotion in his role as a paladin and steel concentration in his work is impossible to break, he would not rest until everything is finished and that means he will push himself days and nights until he's done.

 

To an extent, Shiro once found the omega in the training room working for twelve hours and on the brink of fainting but his body was still dodging and punching weakly at the gladiator. And the time when Lance almost screamed when he walked on Keith sleeping in the bathtub after done filling out one thousand candidates for new recruits.

 

Those are days when Kosmo wasn't around to teleport Keith back to their room or when Krolia was away for a mission. It happened more often than not before and shows no sign stopping this bad of a habit.

 

That's why Shiro makes sure to be the first one to wake up and makes breakfast for three of them with the advantage of a captain, he has his own kitchen. He needs to provide for his lovers and even though, for the first few days, his food is ... unconsumable.

 

( "It will haunt you to the day you die!"- Lance when he warned everyone and especially, the chefs in the cafeteria "God forsake whoever eats his food!!")

 

"What is this?!" Lance exclaims gaudily while still gagging on the food, "It's like eating shit!" which he earns a whack on his head from Keith whom Shiro notices still trying to swallow the whole bite with a very ill face. "What?!" Lance has already dropped the rest of existence food in the trash can.

 

Keith glares harder but he turns softly at Shiro with a very apologetic expression.

 

"Sorry Shiro, he doesn't mean it. Your food is very good. See, I'm eating 'em all."

 

He said while horrifyingly shoves the burned and blackish meal in his mouth and gives the best smile he could muster but Shiro can see tears filling his eyes and his face turning greener. Keith's scent turns sour and nauseous which alarm Shiro about something inevitably going to happen next.

 

"You okay, Mullet?" Lance notices it too.

 

Shiro is grateful for Keith's concern for his feeling but he really doesn't want his boyfriend to die.

 

It was too late nonetheless. That day, the new was on and announced the almost death of the famous black paladin. Cause: Food poisoning by his boyfriend. Said boyfriend later had joined the paladin in the ER room, barely escaped a failed assassination attempt from a very angry Galra mommy. They all live thanks to their other boyfriend who had sacrificed himself to the unstoppable force of mother love.

 

 

Shiro has been mortified to use the kitchen again but there's no other choice to make Keith eat his breakfast on time.

 

So Shiro with the help of Hunk, he tries three cooking class every week.

 

He now knows how to make pancakes without burning them too much and that's their most frequent breakfast meal. (It's their only breakfast for eternity if Hunk isn't there to feed them with his heaven cookings.)

 

Lance's snore brings him back to the present. His lovely Alpha who's a crazy cuddler is the middle spoon and currently clinging to Keith's back and murmuring during his sleep. The words are mostly nonsense and based on what dreams he's having but usually, he repeats the word 'mullet' quite often due to how he's always burying himself to Keith's hair and nuzzles it and let Keith's scent with Shiro's strong arms around him lull Lance to sleep. Other times, they are just obscene and random words.

 

It's too adorable to watch. Shiro clutches his heart when he hears Lance says something akin to "Fuzzy" and turns to seeks Shiro's warm body again, he sighs contently when he finds it.

 

Lance has always been a strange type of Alpha. Shiro didn't strike Lance as an Alpha when he first met him at the Garrison, he has suspected the man as a beta due to his smaller appearance compared to his peers and his easy-going persona.

 

Later on, Shiro learned and accepted that Lance is quite a typical Alpha with his overcompetitive personality which urges him to develop unnecessary rivalries with all top students (with Keith only), how he always loud and quite an attention seekers and a show-off. When he read Lance's profile, he's half expected his Alpha status, after all the guy gets very protective over his friends and his flirty courting nature when it comes down to pretty people.

 

But again, he's completely caught off guard when he first sniffed the faint smell comes from Lance. Awfully similar to sweet summer tang and warm like hot chocolate and burn marshmallow, there's a hint of earthy smell and fresh water like rains, distant chilly winds and raindrops on the soaked wooden floor and the craving warmth radiate from the smoking sweet drink in his hands and the burning but welcoming taste on his tongue. Suddenly, it's too much for Shiro, it's startlingly like a mixture of miracles in the world and making up something so amazing and unique about the Alpha that set something in him. Like warmth wanted when it's cold, he yearns for the star roots behind those bright blue eyes and rays of sunshine escape through his skin and smile.

 

 

Lance is truly one of the best wonders in Shiro's life. And he has him sleeping in his arms right at this moment. He thinks he's the luckiest man alive.

 

His throat feels quite dry, Shiro let out a wave of affection and calmness fill the room as he watches the duo visibly relaxes to sleep more.

 

Surprisingly, Keith would have been up already but the Galra boy is soundly asleep and seems so tired, there's the tired hunch of his shoulder and his frigid curled up stance usually means he had a rough week. Shiro always has an eye on Keith and he notices how his mate is working extra hard lately which exhaust him to no return but Keith claims it's alright. He knows that Shiro knows how he's swaying lightly when no one is looking, shivering even under the sun and his skin prickles angry and harbors an itchy red color.

 

More reasons for Shiro to let him sleep in. He's considering asking Iverson to let Keith rest in today.

 

Their content pheromones filled the air and mix with Shiro's musky scent creating a distinct and pleasant scent belongs to them only.

 

They look so peaceful and Shiro sinks even more in love with them. He can not stop the overwhelming yearning to wrap them both in his arms and never letting them go. Even there's a war out there waiting for their existences to save the universe, outside of this room is a world of fighting and pains that every single one of them already gets the bitter taste of it, survive and still struggle to make it better.

 

But in here, they are just mere humans, mortals that crave others' touches and loves and protections. In here, they are safe from everything and from themselves. Where they can just shred their shells and all of their insecurities and be vulnerable for only their loved one to see.

 

Shiro knows that time will eventually take this peace away and eventually, Keith and Lance will have to put on their armors and back to the paladin the universe needs and worships. And Shiro will turn back to be the Captain of Atlas, protector of the Earth.

 

He spares one more loving glance at the duo before moving to get out of the bed. Shiro carefully tucks the blanket for Keith since Lance steals all of it which in turn stirs Lance awake a bit. He lets out a confused noise and peaks an eye open at Shiro, eyes furrow and still disoriented. Shiro chuckles quietly in apology and kisses lightly on Lance's head then watches him quirks his lips and continues snuggling into Keith more. Soft exhales go back being the only noise in the room as Shiro succeedingly slips out of the room after also gives Keith a peck on his cheek.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the clock ticks to six, Shiro finally done decorating Lance's pancakes with honey syrup, blueberries and Keith's with strawberries and chocolate. That's when he feels a pair of slender but strong arms wraps around his waist. Huffing lightly, Shiro feels slightly proud of himself.

 

Strong tan arms wrap around his waist, a familiar weight leans onto Shiro giving him a warm sensation.

 

"G'morning, handsome." Lance, still sleepy nuzzling Shiro's scent gland and trailing kitten kisses over their bite marks.

 

"Morning, babe. Slept well?" Shiro chuckles, leaning back to give Lance a kiss on the lips.

 

"Yup", Lance says while sighs into the kiss. They soon break away for breath and the two walk to sit down at the table.

 

"Ooh, blueberries. Did you buy the groceries yesterday?" Lance quickly shoves a mouthful of pancakes and drinks half of his orange juice. He usually gets hungry in the morning and after a long night. "You do know that it was Keith's turn right?"

 

"Yes, I did. Keith was very busy with his meetings yesterday so I want to help him." Shiro answers while eating his own pancakes, he asks holding out the orange juice carton. "Want more?"

 

"Yes, please." Lance pushes his cup towards Shiro. "Oh yeah, I think he said he's meeting Kolivan and Slab to discuss rebuilding the base. Maybe that's why he's so grumpy last night, he didn't even say anything when I took his favorite pillow." Shiro gives Lance a look. "What? That pillow is the softest one in this room and I need it to do my yoga practice, ok! Not only Keithy needs rest. Just for you to know, he's lucky he has something with him to remind him of me every day."

 

"You mean the smell of your ass?" Shiro jokes, understanding full well what Lance uses the object for.

 

"Do not underestimate this gorgeous body part, there're billions of people out there want a piece of this and Keith has it free and available at all time. He wouldn't complain." Even though he's grinning, Lance's voice speaks with clear sincerity and Shiro bursts of laughing.

 

"Fine. Did you wake him up yet? We have a meeting today." He stops but there's a hint of joy on his face.

 

Lance stops chewing to answer, cheeks puff out cutely and Shiro has to refrain himself from biting into them, "Nah I let him sleep, Keith really needs some rest. He's so uptight these days, I just want my boyfriend to chill up a bit."

 

"Yeah, you're right. Keith's kinda stressed out lately, probably because after the Earth's defense system is finally finished and they are making a grand opening next week which there will be the gathering of leaders from the planets in the coalition. All paladins of Voltron need to be prepared and in charge of greeting and welcoming our guest with the best hospitality. Members of Atlas cruise and MFE fighters will represent by their side to introduce the visitors to Earth's culture."

 

Shiro says seriously in a monotone voice, Lance can see the tiredness from the bags under his eyes and the sour tang in the air from the man, he remembers Shiro being the captain of Atlas means that he will have to directly talk to all those demanding rulers and all boring politics talks and Keith will be by his side, acting as the second important person that will likely be occupied with all the attention and responsibilities for that day. Lance can already tell how disastrous it will be when the celebration ends.

 

"Shiro, you know that using your Captain-y voice turns me on but you sounds so like Kolivan and that scared me a bit." Lance voices out with an understanding grin on his lips, letting calmness weaves from him and washes over his exhausting boyfriend who in turn slowly dropping his shoulder and let his Alpha scent ease him.

 

"Seriously, you don't need to remind Voltron to do our jobs, we can handle it fine, baby. Don't worry too much and don't wear yourself out, Shiro. I don't want to carry or drag two giant bodies of my boyfriends in front of everyone when they don't know when to stop. One time is enough."

 

The time when Shiro was still as workaholic as Keith and buried himself in his command room on Atlas filling out tons of paper works while Lance's other boyfriends dumped himself in missions running around and searching for BOM members and collecting the scattered rebel forces.

 

He sighs dramatically, hands reach out to caress Shiro's face, smiling when he leans into them. "We don't want another Keith, do we?"

 

"I know. But there're so many tasks to do and we are running out of time." Shiro slumps into Lance's embrace. "I also don't want you or Keith to push too much and forget taking care of yourself."

 

"Hm, well at least we don't have to worry about me." Lance hums and chuckles lightly then they fall in the soothing silence. "My Alpha."

 

Shiro feels warm pools in his guts and he whispers back, slow and with the same amount of love. "My mate."

 

"Mine." They melt into each other's arms for a moment and wish this would never end.

 

"Oh quiznack." Lance drops his hands suddenly.

 

"What's wrong?" Shiro asks.

 

"It's 6:50, we'll be late for the meeting."

 

"Oh no." Shiro swirls around and his heart sinks at the clock. Worse, he remembers forgetting something, or rather someone "We still haven't wakened Keith up yet."

 

"Oh right. That's why I feel missing something."

 

Shiro looks at the Alpha unamused. "Lance, wake him and dress up. We need to leave now."

 

"Yes, sir!" A mischevious look sent at Shiro and he feels himself blushing a bit.

 

A grunt comes out from the room and a scream follows after, Lance is nowhere to be found and Shiro gets what happens in there when he heard a loud "Loverboy Lance is coming! Ooof!". Loud creaking of the bed signifies how fragile it's becoming.

 

"Lance! You bastard get off me!"

 

He loves his boys so much.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are pros and cons when you're dating a half human half alien boyfriend, said his race consists of purple angry and bloodthirsty furries that invade and destroy worlds with a psycho emperor who harbored a love interest with the black lion and even his wife is a dangerous witch, the last boss.

 

But that's not what defines Keith as Keith. He's the former red paladin, the current black paladin, a great team leader, and a son to a protective Mother and the whole rebel operation named the Blade of Marmora.

 

Keith is courageous and full of compassionate, with a golden heart, he sets any obstacles to fire with the outraging intensity of his determination and dedication to bring happiness and justice to people he loves, to his found family. Keith's one of the kind, stubborn but soft, passionate but completely serious with his responsibilities, oblivious to his matters but all about sympathy and understanding to everyone's problems. Strong-willed and impenetrable in front of his enemies and who discourages and abandon his nature as they're always proven wrong, but he's vulnerable under the affections of his mates and friends.

 

Keith's an amazement, a mystery that better left unsolve and hidden, a crystal in thousands of rock, his and Shiro's most precious treasure.

 

The universe grants Lance the most valuable gift to have Keith along with Shiro chose him for who he is, accept him despite many of his flaws.

 

Lance loves him so much.

 

He loves them so much.

 

However.

 

Never wishes granted without a catch.

 

To even lay a hand of the infamous Keith Kogane, you have to overcome the impossible obstacle solely named motherhood, the front line in a battle winning over the paladin's heart battle, along the warfare is thousands of bombs underground called the Blades. And above the sky are flying bullets from the space wolf. Tears and bloodshed, casualties and injured soldiers, overall, the war is a catastrophe. Fortunately and barely, Lance survived while his other boyfriend had passed the exam ages ago which is so unfair.

 

The approval is only a simple contract, the real deal is still in action and Lance's still in trial.

 

Alpha Momma Kogane has made it clear by observing him attentively every time he walks into the room. These past months are nothing short of long-term torture under her scrutinizing gazes leaving no breathing room for the poor red paladin. It's bad enough that Lance has to feel eyes on him almost 24/7 for every day, the worse keeps coming by Shiro teaming him with the BOM for a short mission of scavaging a Galra pirate ship. The red lion has just taken off but Lance already felt his shirt soaking with sweat.

 

Behind him, a very threatening presence standing close to his chair.

 

Shiro told him to take it easy and professionals since Krolia is also a Blade so she wouldn't involve personal matter in business. Lance takes some comfort in that even he keeps feeling chills.

 

It's been weirder since lately, the staring got more intense, sometimes Lance could feel glares burning at his nape not from Krolia, but from the Kolivan and fellow blades. He tried to talk to them but they just straight away ignored him. All they did once for Lance's reply was nodding their heads at Keith's way. It's confusing as hell and Lance's getting frustrated.

 

Maybe today is the chance for him to find out why. Maybe Krolia could finally lower her barrier and bless her own knowledge upon him. Maybe this is it. The end of the torment.

 

Or the beginning of a new torment. Who knows, Lance will take this opportunity anyway because he could guess, the tension lays on Keith and them. As his boyfriend and Alpha, Lance needs to know what concern the omega, he won't back down. He needs to prove himself worthy of Krolia's precious boy's hands and he won't take no for answer.

 

"Mrs. Kogane, the weather is nice today, isn't it" Okay, a good start even he could feel nervousness lurking around him and his shaking on the controller aren't as he expected. Baby steps Lance, baby steps.

 

Of course, a high-rank agent from a ten thousand years old organization would see through his parade and beat him to it with her stern voice.

 

"Cut the small talk, Red Paladin. I would prefer if you talk obnoxiously the way you used to and get into the real object at hand."

 

"Oh, err, okay." That hurts, Lance furrows his eyes and looks ahead. He knows that some people won't take him seriously due to his flirtatious and playful social skills but Krolia sounds like she just wants to mess with him by degrading him but still consider him as equal. It sounds senseless in Lance's mind.

 

"Alright, um I just want to ask if you knew why your soldiers, the BOM members keep looking at me weirdly, like--like they are expecting something?" He stumbles a bit but that just explains more why he's so hung on it. Shiro has always gotten on easily with Krolia and the BOM so he always covers the family talk with them, he makes it seems so simple. While that, Lance's in charge with other socialization like the Rebels and the Garrison, he has a wide connection. "Sorry, I'm a bit blurry about guessing you guys expression behind all those jazzy secret masks. Since you guys wear your armor nights and days so it's a bit difficult to recognize who is who but I guess it's easy for Keith-"

 

He's one second away from babbling but Krolia stops him. Spending about a year travel with the paladins gave her coping ways of dealing with them including him.

 

"I'd love to hear you speak more, Lance." Oh no, she's using his name. "But I get what you're hinting at. After all, most Galra has a kinship with every small kit and they are quite protective over their young brothers and sisters."

 

Lance definitely make a wuuut face so she continues, "Galra is a family rotated species, we develop what is called pack and it's similar to your human secondary culture, I believe." She explains slowly and Lance nods.

 

"Like the human, we live in groups and works as groups which as why Galra is watchful over their own kind. We share a broader bond as we won't stop as just a small pack but rather a large party and while we're not on missions, each member is free to take care of each other or showing worry for other's pack kits or sending signals to that pack's leader."

 

"Why are you explaining me this?" Lance's puzzled and Krolia sighs heavily.

 

"What am I trying to say is, the BOM members are just expressing their concerns over Keith and you as his pack or rather the Alpha should be looking into his health." She concludes finally.

 

"And you should, paladin. My son is in your hands right now and even my words couldn't sway him, you can force him into resting. You should have noticed how he's wearing himself out." She gravely looks at him, there's a wrinkle of worry on her face.

 

But what she said strikes him. Keith's sick and he didn't know.

 

Like the lighting on the sky, Krolia face turns deadpan, and her look turns murderous. "Didn't you or Shiro realize that my son is hurt?" Her voice calm but Lance hears thunder in it.

 

"W-what? We just know that he's a bit tired lately but- but we didn't know he's-" His tongue keeps twisting on him while Lance's left and right brain have a heated debate.

 

Krolia now pinching her nose and looks away, she lets out a drained breath, "Please don't tell me, even Takashi didn't know too?"

 

"Uh, he-he seems like he may know but he's with me this morning and-" Lance stutters, his weak heart is practically beating on light speed.

 

"But-but Mrs. Kogane, I know we haven't been the best mates but-"

 

"No, you haven't. Not even a bit."

 

"-but we can fix it. Please don't give up on us-"

 

"Not even a sniff to guess why my son keeps dozing off. And I trusted that man."

 

"-Please can you tell me what's wrong with Keith! I'll call Shiro right away so that he could help Keith!" He half screams in panic and eyes begging at her. Krolia just looks like she wants to be ejected into space with a pod, of course, to fly back to her son's side, she isn't the type that does nonsense things.

 

"Alright, paladin. You should know that you have failed me. My son's mates shouldn't be this dense, even the person I have more faith in is just as ignorant." She exasperatedly shakes her head, a habit Krolia saw Coran did many times before.

 

"Maybe I should have been there for him but my son demands and requests are my commands so I couldn't do anything but leave him to you and Shiro. Kolivan had convinced me to help him rebuild and I'm happy to do so but I was extremely worried to leave him to you two. Now my biggest fear had come true." Her eyes are filled with what can say maternal disappointment and disapproval. They burn so much Lance has to turn away. It's like having his mother here.

 

"Yes, madam. We're sorry." Lance bows his head in shame, but right now his stomach is churning at the thought Keith's ill and without no one taking care of him. His Alphas are on duty, Lance's ten thousand light years away. Shiro's busy with Atlas Captain role and political exchanges. He hopes that once he calls, Pidge or Hunk will be there to take over them and drag Keith to bed.

 

"I had already ordered a member of mine to watch over him while I'm gone. But don't get too work up and forget your duty, paladin. My son is capable of taking care of himself. before and I trust him will be wise enough to rest when it's too much. According to my estimation, it will roughly another week before the period begin." She sounds defeat but relieves somehow when she looks at her info tablet. "The only thing we could do now is to finish this scout fast and efficient then I can get back to my son."

 

"Wait, wait. What do you mean 'period'?" His head is still processing, two minutes slower than other days.

 

 

"Oh god, are you this dumb, Alpha?" Krolia widens her eyes in anger and Lance shrinks back, "Did you even smell him this morning he's on your bed?" Lance couldn't even find it in himself to blush when he's too horrified.

 

"There's a possibility, Keith is going to a sudden heat. As his mother, I scented him earlier and the process, the symptoms are showing meaning that he's going to have a painful one very soon."

 

"WHAT?!" He screeches, his eyes widen in shock, the white noise is ringing too loudly he could hardly notice the motion of the women's lips in front of him.

 

Keith is going to a sudden heat.

 

An Omega sudden heat.

 

It's going to painful.

 

How did he not notice?

 

Of course, that explains the lightheadedness steps, his exhausted body at the end of the day, his bitter and distressed smell, his bad appetite and why he wears more layers sometimes and very little other times. His rapid change of temperature in his body cause Keith to become very moody so he snaps a lot. Keith usually takes about half of an hour to fall asleep but at night o'clock yesterday and the day before, he fainted till morning like the dead. Not to mention how the omega stood very close to both Lance and Shiro when there's a meeting, sniffing them out in the open and sighs dreamily for quick moments. Needy Keith is always there in Lance's vision and he should have known that it was a sign but he didn't.

 

Oh my god, now Lance truly feel he's the stupidest idiot in the galaxy.

 

Some parts of him are mad, at himself, at Shiro but also at Keith. He's angry because how selfless and enduring his omega is, how hard he tries to be better to way past his limits and bear the consequences, how awfully he covers great deal burdens and Lance nor Shiro had seen through the camouflage or relive him from the chains. But that has always been like that. They too have too many works needed to be done.

 

Now that he realizes, their relationship isn't perfect.

 

Of course, they fight sometimes, Keith and Lance didn't exactly start off great and he couldn't blame anyone but himself. At the age of 14, when he's still in question of his sexuality and was having Bi crisis, at least he wasn't like Shiro, a complete disaster Gay. Their arguments could be about anything and everything at once, they are stupid sometimes or could be too personal and insecure. But in the end, old and new wounds heal and their fightings will never be as strong as their love.

 

Another strenuous conflict threatens the bonds between the threes are their own demons: overlapping nightmares recalled his torment past during compelled survival in the arena had broken Shiro into pieces of glass, the only mending Lance and Keith could do is picking up all the shatters, putting them in a new pot and watering them grow with their guides, love, and support.

 

For Shiro, they wouldn't mind how many times they have to do it. 'As many as it takes'- Keith'd say.

 

Lance's own issue would have been deemed as negligible, he recognized it as bothersome and need to be concealed.

 

Until Shiro and Keith prove otherwise, they told him that he's important, that he's special and so do his insecurities.

 

That day, on the narrow bed for the paladins in Lance's room, the three squeezed crampedly together and even it's burning and incredibly uncomfortable, all Lance could feel is Keith's hands stroking his hair and Shiro's arms around him, effectively whisked all the pressure inside away and left Lance's a puddle in their mercy. Loving words whispered in his ears, tender caress his face and their sincere embraces had taken a substantial hit on his doubts. Nothing is left but his vigorously blooming affection for the ex-black and red paladin.

 

In some way, Keith has both their flaws added to his own. He has traumatic past and a rough childhood became an orphan at such a young age, authority issues had gotten him into countless troubles and therefore, walls have been built around the tiny boy. His sadness revolves around loneliness and fury, the spitfire in him burns fiercely but rather rescue him, it consumes Keith to no end. Shiro's Keith guiding light, Lance has seen, how they fit into the puzzles perfectly with Shiro's apathetic eyes and gentleness that protect and surround Keith both like a real Alpha and a lover.

 

He's the first person Keith let in, to act like his true nature when Shiro's around.

 

Because simply, Keith feels safe in his arms.

 

Lance's journey to Keith's soul is a bit rockier, he stumbles a lot but just manages it just fine. With his charm and patient, Lance finds tiny cracks on the wall and steal the key to the main door.

 

After all, he's a thief and the most valuable treasure he wants is behind those skyscraping parades.

 

All he has to do is knock, Lance Mclain's typical technique when it comes to romance or any challenges. He didn't expect it to work at first, but the two slowly bonds over the years on the castle, playing video games, coming to swimming pool and the way the duo clicking unstoppably on the battle. Lance makes sure to provide Keith like a good boy he is, he brings face masks to help the omega relax during their spa days, he brings food to the omega when he's busy in training or working and he supplies blankets or his clothes to help Keith through his heat until the omega decides to use suppressants.

 

After winning over Keith, Shiro went down effortlessly with how the two already smitten (Well, Lance first, Takashi is his hero) after the bomb incident. That day, his dream came true in both ways.

 

Now, back to the matter. His soul has astral out of his body. Even the vessel is continuously tapping the contact button to connect Pidge or Hunk or whoever goddamn could pick up the call over the line. Krolia surprisingly lets him do whatever he wants.

 

When the first signal is received and the hologram appears, Lance already screams into that person's face.

 

"Hell-"

 

"Where's Shirogane?!" He's sure his voice reaches Beyonce's high note but he doesn't care. He needs his Alpha right now. And his stupid Omega. "Get me the Captain of Atlas now."

 

"Lanc-, wha--" It's Veronica and his sister is half bewildered half pissed at her brother on why he's acting this weird. "Shiro is in a meeting right now. He'll get back after one hour. Lance, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you guys encounter a fight with the Galra?"

 

"No, I'm fine, Ver. But have you seen Keith?! Tell him to come here, I need to talk to him." He's serious, simply too furious and worried and scared for Keith. What if the omega had gone into heat already, what if he falls down the floor in the hallway or in the middle of a sparring. What if he hurts himself. What if there's someone out there taking advantage of his vulnerable state. What if-

 

"Paladin. You're freaking out." Krolia solemn voice brings him back and Veronica gives him that sister-worried-sick look.

 

"Lance. What happened? Keith's gone out for a flight testing with the MFE team. I think they already went back. Lance, now will you tell me what's wrong with you." There's a strong Alpha tone in her voice if they aren't on screens, Lance would get affected.

He has calmed down a bit.

 

"Nothing serious happened to me, Veronica. There's just a problem I need to speak to Keith. I-" He has a bad feeling suddenly. There's something is going wrong. He's missing something.

 

"You what Lance?" Veronica urges. "I can get him for you but please finish your sentence. It's rude that you-"

 

"Ver, did you notice how strange Keith's acting this morning?"

 

"What? Uh, I don't know. He seems normal to me. They guy never expresses much except his signature frown." She's taken aback but still answers his question.

 

"What about his behavior. Did he seem sick to you?"

 

"Um, I'm not clear. He's a bit slobby I guess, the guy looks like he's tired but the scowl on his face shoos everyone away. I want to ask him but he's already gone the moment Iverson told him about the flight testing. Although, he looks like he's hyperventilating for a minute but that's just my imagination."

 

"What about his scent?" He pushes harder, Lance needs to confirm.

 

"What with all the questions Lance? Why don't you wait till you're done with your mission and get back to your boyfriends later? You know we don't have time to spare during this month." Veronica got irritated and Lance should stop but one more and he's sure. "Or you could call him directly into his phone, you don't need to contact the crew for weather check in on the love of your life."

 

"Ver, just answer the question, please. I need to know." There are some power slips into his tone and Veronica widens her eyes. She's tempted to fire back but Veronica hesitates. Whatever the problem is, Lance's making that concentrating face like he's on the field, like he's behind his Bayard ready to shoot a very far-distance target. Her baby brother has grown up.

 

"Fine. Just tell you so I don't go around and sniff at people. But this morning, the black paladin's smell is a bit weird." She admits honestly. She's a bit worried about her Captain's lover but people get sick all the time in the Garrison and it looks like the guy just have a slight headache so she waves it off.

 

"How weird?"

"Again, creepy question. I'm not sure but maybe it's hyped up a bit I guess. It's stronger than normal but that's probably because the air conditioner in the room is broken so people sweat a lot."

Lance's eyes land on Krolia's. At the same time, the two determinedly turning ahead and Lance's ready to dismiss his sister.

"Thanks, Veronica. I gotta go now. Tell Keith I'll be home soon." The call ended before she could reply and Lance thrusts his lion forward. Listen to his pleads, Red Lion purrs in respond.

"The heat is coming earlier than expected. I hope you could take us back to our darling fast enough, paladin."

"I will, M'dam. I won't let him wait no more."

With unspeakable agreements in the air, the lion shots into space back to its home path minutes ago.

 

 

Now that Keith rethinking it, he should suspect a thing about his body's anatomy.

 

Guess he couldn't think very precisely under the heat. It's worse now but he's a bit giddy.

 

Which lead them to 1 hour 162 min and 57 seconds before. When he fuzzily recalls, in the hangar of the Garrison, next to a bunch of glorious fighter jets and in a group of one arrogant brunette, a smartass blonde, glasses girl and kink-shame boy. They were going to perform a test, flying on those new models of Mr. Holt and Coran's upgrade designs. Keith's only attention settles on one particular red form, looked particularly close to one of those he and Shiro had flown in the past, all good memories come with it. He had asked, and Holt said, it was made especially for him since they couldn't find his old bike.

 

His heart wrenches a little when hearing that. These days he keeps getting generous goodness from so many people and Keith doesn't know how to handle that. He reminds himself to not getting too attached but his angry teenage version is gone so he indulges a bit on those kind gifts.

 

One of the MFE fighters he's talking to, the asshole hot looking one who has a mutual staring contest with Keith for a while since he got back, the guy whom Keith punched in the nose from mocking his parents, satisfaction and fury were all he felt for the poor boy. James challenges him to race on the humid desert of Arizona which, to be honest, with that jerky face of him, Keith could hardly say no. It takes no time to get used on the same very seat, the same handle and the delicious rumble of this beautiful girl's engine. Keith whispers a happy hello to her before the two sprints into the bright sunlight and the familiar sultry taste of the sand.

Winds rush against and past him welcoming him home, arid and riveting like the lightness of freedom blooming vigorously, retrieved the forgotten feelings are thrill and anticipation, Keith lets go all his worries behind and vision zooms on the far horizon of mountains and blue atmosphere.

 

Ten minutes they had raced and the result turns out to be narrow. James was five centimeters behind Keith, he could laugh at that agape look of him but Keith prefers his poker face to irk James even more. Definitely, he's going to savory victory for the future.

 

He stands beside with a small smile, watching the team teasing on their leader, the scenario reminds him of the paladins of lions, they haven't had times to hang out lately and he starts to miss Hunk's hug, Pidge's dry humor and Coran's chitchatting. Tensions have risen over the months since the news of the earth particle barrier is finished and Keith has to fit in with his role as the black paladin, dealing with all questions, announcements, meetings, vice versa.

 

So much working that he misses valuable times with his teammates, thus getting sick of all the attention he's bearing, especially lately when with every second he walks in the hall there will be admirer stops him for their praising or attitude expressing. Not to mention, the suspicious units approaching him with highly nasty intentions increases remarkably these past days despite him not knowing why.

 

The adrenalin only kicks in for some time before Keith regrets his decision. He has somehow felt the heat inside him, growing and writhing beneath these thin skin of his. Now under the burning of the sun rays, he should have known better. Because right now, all he could feel is the spinning of the sky, the ground and everything around him. He couldn't catch up with all the spiraling colors and scenes. Why can't he breathe? Something is wrong with his lungs, it's too tight and hefty at the same time. He's suffocating.

 

So hot. The paladin uniform isn't fit anymore. He needs it off.

 

With a yank of his collar, Keith falls down, face first into the sand, in front of all the shoutings.

 

Turn out, the sand is softer than he imagined.

 

Minutes later, he woke up in the infirmary, head boiling from the inside with a high fever. He feels his brain is going to melt, Keith decided it's not quite a bad end for him if he does die on this hospital bed. On him, a new pair of pajamas- Lance's blue shirt and Shiro's hello kitty pants-placed on him, he's taking and letting out air more easily now even how his body throbs with little motions, a combination between cramps and bone creakings. Worse of all, he knows he's having a dry heat. Hint at between his leg, it's scratchy but empty and surely dry. He groans loudly, voice hoarsely reaches out for anyone. He needs his pack, Alphas, his Alphas, he needs them.

 

His mewls are met with silence and Keith has difficulties to keep tears from falling, the heating is causing him dehydrated fast. He has to drink water first. It's alright, Keith, you have had this situation before. Water then a nest.

 

What distant between Keith and other omegas is how his consciousness never slips away fully during his heats, no matter how intense it gets, Keith practices the art of keeping saint and clever headed even in his most vulnerable state. It's a coping mechanism developed early from being alone for most of your life, better knowing that you're aware and alarm even when you're weak. A gifted talent that Keith rarely thanks the God for.

 

But the tough part is how Keith will remember and endure all the pains. Lucky his periods never sustain long.

 

He hauls himself up, painfully, heaving when he finally leans onto the wall. He just wishes he had prepared himself for emergencies like this. He'll need to talk to Pidge in opening a program to remind everyone taking their suppressants during times of war. Taking their pathetic leader as an example for never letting any similar incidents to happen again.

 

He grabs at the glass of water on the table next to him, drinking it hungrily and quickly spills some down his overrawing body. Gosh, he hates his heat and he has no one to blame except himself for forgetting to take meds.

Once again, he calls out, louder but still hoarse.

 

Thankfully, a nurse approaches him and smiles softly.

 

"Mr. Kogane, you have guessed you're having a sudden heat. It's pretty rare these days but the cause is the stress and lack of affection you're getting that reduce the effect of the medicine. Since this is the first one after a long time, you should be expected that it won't be pleasant."Her voice dully explains and Keith just nodding to it. He can't find strength in talking right now.

 

"We've prepared you blankets and pillows, some clothes collected from your friends, water and food will be here in seconds. Now, will you lay down and rest, to make it easier for you, we give you some self-lubrication stimulation on the counter if you request and some painkillers." Keith's trying really hard to keep up with what she said but he's so tired, he just wants to lay down.

 

"W-where is my Alphas?" He croaks out successfully. They are what he really needs, his beloves, his mates. Keith's scent turns sweet now that his thought diverges to Lance and Shiro.

 

"I am sorry to say this but Mr. Mclain and Mr. Shiro won't be able to visit you in the meantime. I've believed Mclain went on a mission and I've already contacted Captain Shirogane but he's in an important meeting right now." Her voice apologized but there's pity in there

.

Oh right, they both have their roles to fulfill and Keith's a bother, a distraction for urgent and desperate times like this. He shouldn't feel disappointed nor devasted, he knows they are busy and him too if he's not stuck in this omega quarter. Keith holds back his whines until the nurse finally leaves him.

 

Slowly, he sucks in a breath, the emotions flowing inside him is all his omega side doing. He's a systematic person who likes to organize his thoughts in rational orders and hide away unnecessary feelings that will likely affect the others and himself. His scent's slowly filling the area and Keith hates how sweet it is. It's drowning him and Keith feels out of his skin like he doesn't belong in this mortal flesh until his angels bless him with their cold hands but warm touches upon his suffering body.

 

But they aren't here. Keith sadly gathers all the clean blankets and fluffy pillows around him, into a slobby circle, then he takes out Pidge's green shirt, Hunk's sleeveless jacket, Romele's tulips dress, Allura's pink scarf and his mother's blade. Putting final touches with Shiro's unique lilies smell lingers on his black jacket and sweaters, snuffling Lance's sweet chrysanthemum from his blue hoodie and his favorite shark towel.

 

As hilarious as it sounds but Keith has a ludicrous quirk born from lonesome nights under the stellar sky, clear and out of his reach behind those thick glass of the orphanage.

 

Young Keith would wait until doors clicked and silence fell over the once boisterous building and took out stolen books from the school library with the mini flashlight he had fought hard with an older kid. And he would read, all nights long, until all his daylight memories fade away and left him with only a pleasant world of imagination, filled with the musky smell of his dad and the warm rays shone through the fluttering of curtains with every gush of dry wind.

 

One of those books he sneaked out was a book about plants and it fantastic him to no end. Being in Texas where deserts are in every direction no matter where you turns, living species are rare and limited for human's eyes except you count those frequent residents like lizards, spiders, and snakes are those highlight beings you want to witness every day then you already got your wish.

 

Anyway, Keith guarantees he could read any random lines in that book, he's memorized every word, sentences, paragraphs in that dictionary and he could fluently answer any questions related to types of plants listed in that book without missing a beat or leaving out any details.

 

He did more research, enthusiasm to learn more, about their shape, their family and meanings behind the color. It's remarkable and Keith dug himself in deeper until he developed a habit to compare people with flowers, connect their smell to a kind of flowering plants and classify their personality into the characters or meanings of those elegant beings.

 

In the end, He got rid of his obsessions with plants eventually, as he switched back to space, stars and the beyond Earth after one particular night he got caught reading well-past bedtimes.

 

But that habit sticks and comes back sometimes, partly to help him identify people status since Alpha or Omegas often falls into most fragrant flowers like jasmine or lavenders type while Betas stick with weak aroma species.

 

So far, he knows that Pidge is a daisy with her tiny appearance but with pure and perceptive and observing thinking fit well for the white flower, she's a beta. Hunk is a sunflower, a literal sunshine, so affectionate and kind, the best cinnamon Keith has ever met and appreciated, a beta too.

 

His mom is a special case, she's reaks of gladiolus but like him, a bit of dahlia and orchids, her scent isn't strong but that's because she took suppressants from the base. But Keith could feel the love and devotion flooding out of her when she's standing next to and look at him with those tender eyes of her, expressions motherly.

 

Keith seriously can't get why he remembers the smells or the flowers so well, guess it's one of those weird talents the universe gifted for abandoning him at first, to help him get through the rough heats experience alone without company.

 

And he makes the most of it by thinking and sorting people he knows or has met on the Garrison ground, in the BOM, or the rebels team into thousands of kinds of flowers he studied from Earth, and more from other planets. It's too much for his limited head but Keith takes comfort in anticipating himself with absorbing or organizing his memory storage over and over again.

 

The mechanism while progressing successfully distracts him from his fragile state, can't help turning back to those two. His lovers.

Shiro and Lance.

His Alphas.

At first glance, Keith never thought Takashi Shirogane was real, he's so bright, so pleasant and unbelievable for this dark world.

His smile saves souls and his spirit raises the dead, simply too good to even exists.

A model goodie two shoes that the government sent to attract young pupils in a public school as proofs for their generosity and promise of building a better world.

 

Keith hadn't believed in them or their charity act through the youngest pilot in the history would make his life any more bearable, they're just lies and unfaithful words adults fetch for the kids to blindly follow, should no one trust in a problematic orphan like Keith whose grades fall into hands of fake teachers claimed that he's too much of a delinquent to allow him a high passing score.

 

Whatever, he just needed to graduate high school then he's off to work somewhere anyway.

 

But Takashi teacher's pet Shirogane ruined all that.

 

He just came straight into sabotaged the solid plan then threw all of them in the river leaving no trace behind like he has the rights to do that. To just change Keith, to just drag him on an unimaginable route of freedom and dreams that Keith never thought it's meant for him until Shiro had proven him wrong.

 

There's some part in him, Keith guesses he had been yearning for it, the stars, the moon, the sun as he imagined more than once of reaching toward there, further than the clouds and see to himself, what's waiting behind the cage even it sounds impossible to Keith.

 

His place isn't on Earth's ground, it's out there, explores, fly and discover. In other words, his place is beside Shiro, always and forever. And Shiro is the one that sees through him, patiently nudges him in the right direction.

 

Shiro is Keith's guiding light, his gratitude for the man is bigger than any ocean and yet, it's not enough for Shiro.

 

Shiro reminds Keith of lily, exquisite and delicate, for he's an untouchable celestial being should not be taken freely. The kind that you could only watch its beauty and wish you'd never hurt it.

 

For Lance, it's a different story. More of a cliche than anything but Keith swears it happens.

 

He's known of Lance since Garrison, a brat and nothing more for Keith's humble opinion. The way the Alpha walking and talking around just gave a clear warning in Keith's head. He's arrogant, obnoxious and more importantly, talkative.

 

Keith didn't want anyone with that smug attitude like he's on the top of the world be anywhere close to him. So for the most part, Keith ignored the guy, he probably forgot or simply never acknowledged the guy since Lance's name hardly crossed his mind when they meet again, in that fateful night in the lab where Keith's shaken with relief holding Shiro in his arms. Lance came barging in like a tornado, made it his business in everything and poked at Keith for entertainment. He's driving Keith crazy and sooner or later, Keith won't be able to hold back from stabbing the guy in his disturbing ass that he's so proud at. The Alpha is a prick, stereotype douchebag and too much of a desperate flirt.

 

Keith's sure there's nothing can change his mind that the two are incompetent and should not rotate around each other much more than a few quintants or so call Keith's going to murder someone.

 

Until, one night, when he's walking back from the training deck, freshly shower and hungry, he accidentally comes across Lance, in his room, sobbing. It's like you accidentally spot a corpse and are too shock to even believe it's real. But the scene is there, clear as the day and has not changed a bit until Keith decided he wanted to do something to help. He came in a bit awkward and almost scared Lance away due to his poor social skill. He talked as small and quiet as possible like he's dealing with a kitten and Lance spilled. All of his insecurities, his homesickness, his heart broken and his life story without missing a detail.

 

Keith listened attentively, trying his best to comfort the guy. Since that day, they kinda became buddies. They still bickered but with fewer poisons and they hang out around each other more. Along the way, Keith learned more about Lance. He's just simply chatty, passionate about keeping his beauty routine, easy-going with literally everyone. Overall, a social butterfly.

 

Lance doesn't stop at there only, he surprises Keith.

 

Some aspects Keith never bothered to notice before now reveal themselves, the reliable shoulder and leg for his team, a kind and supportive heart that so self-sacrificing it's unacceptable, develop very peculiar ideas but creative and different, goofy and practically stick out from the seriousness of the situation like he doesn't belong in the war, makes it his thing to say the wrong thing at the wrong time in the wrong place all the times, flirty but a real cheesy saps who's a sucker for romance and pretty people.

 

Lance's many things, both good and bad but he's like nothing in the world.

He's loud, kinda dumb but extremely intelligent when it needed and a great teammate no one could ever ask for more.

Keith can't stop himself from falling and he's going to meet the ground soon.

 

Their relationship has gotten closer and more affectionate, Keith soon wants to bury himself in those brown locks and breaths in the earthy scent of the Alpha, wants to wrap his arms around those define back and never let go. His thoughts turn concerning at one point and Keith did his best to conceal the desires burn through the lingering touches, the secret glances and collective smiles between the two.

 

If someone asks, Keith would never admit Lance is a good Alpha, not like Shiro a perfect man provides for his pack. Lance's a type of Alpha that you can always count on, always be there for you and always show you how there are some goods left on this world that worth living for. He doesn't judge people base on their secondary sex, never has Keith seen Lance do anything degrading or criticize someone because they're an Omega, Alpha or Beta. And that what Keith admires most about Lance, in his eyes, all things are equal and beautiful no matter their appearance or personality. He cares for others more than himself, he gives and never takes too much until there's nothing left and still, Lance's optimism blind Keith. He deserves the best if not for the cruel war restrain him from receiving much.

 

Chrysanthemum, cheerfulness under adversity. He's a miracle.

 

Keith keeps thinking about them, how he's so lucky to have them, to bear the mating bites on his neck, to be their equals. It's a blessing and Keith should be content with it.

 

He's vaguely aware streams of tears slipping on his scarlet cheeks, the fever is heating up and his body is thriving with the inevitable thirst even the area between his legs is protesting painfully. Nothing smells good right at this moment, nothing Keith prays for, nothing he begs for to be present with him. Wailings and whimpers are all he could let out, short on breathing and full-blown sobbing. It's hurt so much. He needs.

 

But they aren't here. And all Keith has left was waiting for darkness to claim him, for the abyss to swallow him so that this torture could be gone for a few paradise minutes.

 

Sparks fly when he catches on foggily something, new scents flooding in his nose and his vision clears out dramatically. He can't help the choked laugh.

 

"Y-you guys are here." It's relief and Keith laughs out.

 

"Oh my god, sweetie. Of course, we'll always be here for you. We're very sorry that this happens." Lance's voice is like syrup, sweet and enticing. But where's the other person.

 

"I'm here, Keith. We're all here and we'll take care of you, baby." The cold touch of fuzzily his prosthetic hand is welcoming on Keith's skin, his calm scent surrounds Keith like blanket and Keith happily snuggles further in the man's side. He feels another delicate hands land on his head and his thigh soothingly moves to ease the tensed muscle. "Don't worry, our princess. You're safe with us. Talk to us and let us hold you."

 

"I'm so happy. So so pleased. Thank you so much, thanks for coming, thanks for caring and thanks for loving someone like me. Shiro, Lance." His voice breaks when he says, stunned and trembled, if this is real, he wants them to know that he's really grateful for what they had done and doing for him. "Thanksthanksthanksthanksthanks. Thank you a lot." His hands shakily reach out for them and he's met by an embrace of two collapsing warm bodies.

 

"Aw. baby. Absolutely, my love, there's nothing we'd not do for you and thank you to you too for being here with us, to be so perfect and loving." Lance says, there's something wet drop down Keith's cheek and he sadly raises his hand to wipe at his precious Alpha's eyes. "We shouldn't let you suffer like this. We should have known and prepared for you. Oh, we're very very sorry Keith, please forgive us."

 

"I forgive you. There's nothing we can do or know. It's not your fault, it's not mine either."

 

Shiro too has hidden in Keith's hair, muffling his own whimpers of apologizes, arms wrapping around his two mates. They wrap around each other messily in the small nest, trying to feel and give the warmth to the others, their scents mingle, comforting and easing like they belong, like home and like heaven. He is loved, cherished and he has somewhere he can go home to. The feelings inside him are overwhelming but Keith feels grounded and protected.

 

Shiro's lilies scent calms down his struggling nerves and organs while Lance's humming lulls him to sleep.

But before he's completely gone, he needs to make sure they know.

 

"Shiro, Lance." Whispers because the moment is sacred, Keith wish time would stop and he will always be here with his Alphas.

 

"Yes, my love?" Lance responds adoringly, Shiro's eyes are warm and Keith can only see him and Lance in the grey beautiful depths of them. "Tell us what you want, honey. We'll make it come true."

 

"I want you to always be here when I sleep, be here when I wake up. Every day, every morning and for the rest of our life." His voice earnest because it's what he wants oh so desperately to come true. "I want us to survive the war and live together somewhere happily, I want us to always be happy. For you, Shiro, to be happy. And for you, Lance, to be happy." He's still crying but he doesn't care, he has them in his arms right now and Keith will never let go.

 

"You can't imagine how much I love you, how I missed you so much. I love you with all fibers of my beings, my hearts, and soul and I won't ever stop loving you." He continues through shallow breaths and purrs. He wants them to know and he will continue telling them that until they get bored of him. "Shiro and Lance, you are my stars, my moon, and my sun. You're the best things that happen to me.

 

And now, Lance's crying too, he's weeping next to Keith and Shiro silently hugs them tighter like he's trying to protect them from the world.

 

"Yes, Keith, yes. We love you too. Our love, our dear omega, you're ours." They whispers in his ears, "We love you so so much. You deserve the best, love. We're happy to have you as our mate. Please always stay with us." Shiro's voice is strained, emotional and crooks his head in Keith's neck while Lance never lets go of Keith's waist and tangles himself further in the embrace. They both let out of what their hearts have been storing up for so long.

 

"I will. Love you, my Alphas." He murmurs tiredly, snuggles deeper into his nest and between his mates.

"Love you too. Sleep tight, our Omega." Their answer is in unison and fondness. They too fall into peaceful slumber.

 

The night is still long, and the stars shine so brightly for the three as their blessing for them. Far away, there're roars of the mighty lions of Voltron, congratulations for their beloved paladins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that I posted it so late. Really really apologize for my lateness and thank you for being patient with me. I hope you like it.


End file.
